This invention generally relates to color displays and even more particularly involves such displays which utilize several different color display elements.
In the past, display engineers, in an attempt to provide a relatively high resolution display with an efficient active area, have commonly utilized a brick wall or delta approach to display element configuration. In such implementations, the arrays are commonly composed of rectangular red, green, and blue display elements which are arranged in a manner much similar to a staggerred half bond brick wall.
While displays which utilize such a display element array have been commonly used in the past they do suffer from several serious drawbacks. One problem is that when a monochrome color field is displayed on a color display, unwanted stripes or herringbone patterns frequently appear. This can lead to a moire pattern if a single line is drawn on a display of this type. Another problem, which frequently appears, is the spatial modulation of a monochrome line drawn on a color display.
Consequently, there is an existing need for an improved color matrix address display which tends to minimize the unwanted stripes or herringbone patterns and their associated moire patterns and further tends to increase the image quality of monochrome lines.